


Happiness Begins With a C

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean Winchester keeps getting this feeling, but he just can’t put his finger on what it is. Could it be connected with Castiel, and if so, what can he do about it? Maybe pie would help.





	Happiness Begins With a C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/gifts).



> For my dear friend [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks). I hope you feel better soon. 💜
> 
> Huge thanks to [MaggieMaybe160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160) for doing such a great - and quick - beta'ing job; the help and advice were invaluable. Also, for pointing out that as today is Pi day, it would be the perfect day to post this little story. You’re a star.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, and Happy Pi day.

Occasionally… every once in a while… Dean Winchester would get this feeling. He couldn’t define it, couldn’t even describe it, but he did know that he liked it. A lot.

 

Sitting in the kitchen drinking his first cup of coffee of the day, he tried to work out what it might be, and what the cause of it was. The more he pondered the subject, the more he began to realise that it might be connected with Cas.

 

Ah… perhaps it was relief. Yeah, that must be it. When Lucifer stabbed Cas and his grace drained from him, leaving his body lifeless on the ground, Dean experienced a pain worse than anything he had felt before or since. It had consumed him, until he wanted to die too; he even went as far as “killing himself” for a case and telling Billie not to bring him back. When she refused, he was pissed, and distraught, but then… out of fucking nowhere, Cas returned from the dead.

 

When he saw the angel standing there by that phone booth, Dean was overwhelmed with relief. It flooded through him like a goddamn tidal wave, and he had wanted to hug Cas so bad. Hell, he might even have kissed him if Sam hadn’t been standing right there, looking all confused.

 

But… no. It couldn’t be relief, could it?  Relief was what he’d always felt the million-and-one times Sam had died and come back, and when they thought they’d lost Jack, but it turned out he’d survived.

 

Maybe it was amusement. Cas did make him laugh often, with the way he misunderstood so many things. Like when they were in the old folks home and Cas tried to interrogate the cat, or him calling the archangel Michael “assbutt” because he didn’t quite understand how insults work. Or that adorable habit he had of making air quotes… which, come to think of it, wasn’t funny, so much as cute. _What_?

 

Anyway, um… Dean found amusement in lots of things. Playing pranks on Sam, giving Sam shit - about his hair, mostly - making fun of Sam’s healthy eating. Basically, anything to do with Sam.

 

So, not that either. Could it be indigestion?

 

Just then, Dean heard the bunker door open, and a few seconds later Cas came into the kitchen carrying a smallish box.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with a hint of a smile on his face. It wasn't something he did very often, but even a smile as small as this made Dean's stomach flutter.

 

And there it was… that feeling again. “Hey Cas. What’ve you got there?”

 

Dean stared at Cas, watching as he put the box on the counter and slid it towards him. “Pie.”

 

Cas’ gaze lingered on Dean, who licked his lips. He _was_ hungry, after all.

 

Gratitude: that’s what it was. Right? Dean was grateful because Cas was such a good friend, and brought him gifts.

 

“Is that for me?” Dean asked. When Cas nodded he added, “Thanks man. You’re the best.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow at that, and Dean did his very best to not turn beet red.

 

“Y’know... the best angel… friend... for bringing me pie.” Dean coughed in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment at the slip-up.

 

“I know how important pie is to you, Dean.” Cas came to stand next to Dean and they stared into the box together, as though it held all the secrets of the universe.

 

“I-I like pie, sure,” Dean started, hesitantly. “But it’s not the most important thing in the world.”

 

“No, of course not. Sam… he is more important.”

 

They kept their gazes firmly on the pie, as Dean reached his hand into the box, his thumb and index finger breaking off a small piece of the crust and bringing it to his mouth. Cas looked up then and watched, mesmerised, as Dean parted his lips and placed the morsel on his tongue.

 

Dean closed his eyes momentarily as he savoured the delicious taste. When he opened them again, Cas was seemingly frozen to the spot, transfixed by Dean’s action.

 

“Not just Sam,” Dean said.

 

“Hmmm?” Cas didn’t seem to register what Dean was talking about.

 

“It’s not just Sam who’s more important.” Dean licked the crumbs from his fingers, and Cas looked like he had stopped breathing. Not that angels needed to breathe, but as close as he could come to that anyway.

 

“Yes, Jack-”

 

Dean interrupted with a question. “Do you want some of this pie? It’s really good.”

 

“Yes please, I think I would like some; I could see from the face you made that it was exceptionally tasty.”

 

Dean kept his thoughts about other things he found exceptionally tasty to himself. He reached into the box again and broke off another chunk of the pie, then brought it slowly to Cas’ lips.

 

Cas raised his hand slightly, and he looked like he was trying to decide whether he should open up, or take the food from Dean’s hand. After a few seconds he opened his mouth, and Dean had a sudden thought that this was either the best idea he had ever had, or the worst.

 

 _Too late to turn back now_. Dean moved his hand forward, and Cas gently took the food from between his finger and thumb, closing his lips around them as he did so.

 

 _Holy crap_. The sensation of Cas’s lips brushing over his skin did things to Dean. He held back a shiver, as they stared, unmoving, into each other’s eyes. Dean subconsciously mirrored Cas’s action when he pulled back a little and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

 

“This pie is very nice. Would you like some more, Dean?” Cas asked in a rough whisper.

 

“Yes.” Dean nodded. His voice had become hoarse, his mouth was dry, and he was having difficulty breathing. He really hoped that he was reading the situation correctly, and that Cas wasn't about to go get him a plate and fork.

 

It only took a second for him to realise that yes, Cas was definitely going to feed him the same way. He copied Dean's maneuver with the pie, only breaking eye contact long enough to make sure he broke it off correctly. Cas moved right into Dean’s personal space as they gazed intensely at each other. Dean thought his heart might be about to stop beating, but he opened his mouth, and slightly stuck his tongue out.

 

As Cas moved to put the pie on Dean's tongue, Dean licked along Cas’ thumb then sucked the digits into his mouth.

 

Dear god, this was without a doubt the most erotic thing Dean had experienced. He swirled his tongue sinfully around Cas’ fingers, and Cas made a kind of growling sound in his throat. Dean had never been this close to orgasm (without actually doing anything below the belt) in his entire life.

 

Dean moaned as he swallowed the piece of pie, but it was not because of the food; it was the sight of Cas, eyes darkened with desire, lips slightly parted, looking at Dean like he wanted to devour him. Well… it was that, plus the fact that he was currently sucking on a part of Cas’ body.

 

Something seemed to snap in Cas then, as he pulled his fingers out of Dean’s mouth, took Dean’s face in his hands, and crushed their lips together. The kiss was hard… fierce… Dean felt it right down to his toes. They slammed their bodies together and grasped at each other, clutching, grabbing, exploring, rubbing themselves against one another. This… this was more delicious than any pie.

 

Eventually, Dean had to get some air into his lungs, and regretfully broke off the kiss. He gazed longingly into those blue eyes he admired so much, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Cas, that was…”

 

“It was, to borrow one of your phrases, awesome.” Cas agreed, wholeheartedly.

 

“Yeah. Yes, it was.” Dean gasped as Cas kissed down his neck.

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

“Hell yeah. As much as we want.”

 

“That makes me very happy,” Cas said, before capturing Dean’s lips again, pressing him into the counter.

 

Oh… it was happiness; that was what Cas made him feel.

 

“Me too, Cas. Me too.”

 

Dean twined their fingers together and led Cas towards his bedroom. He was going to grab this happiness with both hands, and never let it go.


End file.
